Naruto el espíritu de la venganza
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Odiado e ignorado toda su infancia y un trato con un desconocido fue lo que llevo a Naruto no solo a ser temido como ninja sino también en formar su propio clan de ángeles caídos.
1. chapter 1

Naruto el espíritu de la venganza

Capítulo 1 pacto con el diablo.

Naruto y el vengador fantasma no me pertenecen sólo tomo estos personajes para entretener.

Dicen que el mundo se forjó por medio de leyendas historias para explicar hechos o sucesos tan aterradores para explicar, esta es la leyenda del vengador fantasma un alma en pena condenada a vagar por la tierra cobrando las deudas del diablo se dice que hay una leyenda para cada generación bueno esta es una de ellas

Nos encontramos en la aldea de konoha una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas cullas calles se encontraban iluminadas de un rojo naranjoso, exacto era la fiesta de la derrota del kyubi no yoko pero no todo era fiesta en la zona roja un pobre niño rubio de unos 12 años se hallaba escapando de una orda de aldeanos los cuales clamaban por la sangre del rubio el cual corrió y corrió hasta allar su salvación al momento de dar vuelta en un callejón oscuro y ocultándose detrás de un contenedor de basura y los aldeanos pasaron de largo a su escondite.

Naruto: porque, porque no solo me dejan en paz yo que les hice. Dijo el pequeño rubio al momento que un mar de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, hasta que una voz madura le hablo

Extraño: hola pequeño, ¿parece que necesitas ayuda?, dijo el extraño sujeto el cual vestía todo de negro mientras en la mano traía lo que parecía un bastón adornado con una calavera de plata en la empuñadura.

Naruto: hola señor quien es usted.

Extraño: me conocen por muchos nombres pero tu puedes llamarme Rorck.

Naruto: mucho gusto Rorck-san mi nombre es Naruto.

Rorck: olle naruto que haces aqui solo y tus padres

Naruto: se olvidaron de mi ya no les importó, para ellos solo existen mis hermanos kasumi y Menma.

Rorck: mal muy mal y porque les ponen mas atención a ellos que a ti si tu eres el mayor.

Naruto: porque ellos son los jinchurikis del poder del kyubi, por eso mis padres atienden mas a menma y kasumi mientras que yo corro por mi vida de los aldeanos ya que yo soy el jinchuriki de su alma.

Al oír la historia del rubio a Rorck le vinieron varios recuerdos de como su padre prefería a su pequeño hermano Gabriel dándole el mando de su ejercito mientras que a el lo despreció y desterro a los infiernos para castigar a las almas impuras volviéndolo un símbolo del mal en vez de uno de redención.

Rorck: mira Naruto te tengo un trato

Naruto: un trato, pregunto dudoso el rubio

Rorck: que te pareceria que te de poder el mas grande de todos capas incluso superar a los 9 bijus, el poder de la venganza.

Naruto: ¿el poder de la venganza?, dijo sorprendido y confundido el rubio.

Rorck: así es dejame mostrarte, dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano en la frente del rubio y le mostró imágenes de los antiguos portadores pero en especial de uno que conducía una máquina con ruedas de fuego y peleaba solo con una cadena.

Naruto: increíble y ¿como obtengo ese poder?

Rorck: muy simple solo firma aqui, dijo el hombre mientras que de sus ropas sacaba lo que parecía un contrato de invocación.

Naruto: ¿y con que si no tengo pluma?

Rorck: muy simple con tu sangre así el poder se unirá a tu ser por completo.

Naruto: okey, dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la sangre de una de sus heridas para después trazar una linea sobre el contrato.

Rorck: bien Naruto como aun eres joven el poder no despertara en ti sino hasta dentro de tres años y cuando el momento llegue vendré a darte lo que viste en mis visiones por lo mientras toma, dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba al rubio una caja de color negro con un listón rojo sangre.

Naruto: gracias dijo el rubio al recibir la caja.

Rorck: bien pequeño yo me retiro tengo muchos asuntos que resolver, dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con el bastón desapareciendo en un rastro de cenizas al igual que el rubio que sin saber que paso despertó en su cuarto y ya era de día, y mientras adaptaba su vista a la luz del día observó al caja de regalo que Rorck le dio la noche anterior y procedía a abrirla.

Naruto: que ropa tan genial, dijo el rubio al ver el conjunto de ropa el cual consistía en una camisa negra de mangas cortas, un pantalón de piel al igual que la chamarra la cual tenia 6 pequeños picos metálicos 3 en cada hombro, un par de botas negras y unos guantes de piel y al igual que la chamarra tenía pequeños picos por todas partes, rápidamente el rubio guardó su nueva vestimenta en una mochila con algo de ropa normal y procedió a abandonar la mansión hokage para siempre sin saber las consecuencias que eso tendría en su futuro.

Mi nombre es Naruto Rider, soy el vengador fantasma, antes yo vivía en la aldea ninja de Konoha la cual hace 16 años fue atacada por el kyubi quien arasaba con todo a su paso, pero mi padre Minato Namikaze el 4hokage logro derrotarlo y sellar su poder en mis hermanos mientras que el alma del Zorro fue sellada en mi, todo hiba bien hasta que mis hermanos empezaron a emanar el poder del kyubi lo que llevo a que mis padres les pusieran toda la atención y desde entonces mi vida fue un infierno ya que los habitantes de la aldea creían que yo era la reencarnación del kyubi y estos me proporcionaron palizas severas en mis cumpleaños hasta que una noche un extraño se aserco a mi y me ofreció un trato así es soy el idiota que no solo hizo un trato con el diablo sino que también gano su simpatía, fui poseído por un demonio antiguo en la presencia del mal me transformo y les extraigo el alma a los malvados y para poder dominarlo huí de mi aldea entrenando mi poder durante 4 largos años para poder regresar a mi hogar y creo que ya es el momento de regresar.

Se pude ver a un pelinegro con mechones rubios despertar en una cueva el cual iba vestido con un conjunto de ropa de color negro la misma que indique en capítulo anterior.

Naruto: bien un par de horas mas y abre vuelto a la aldea, correcto kurumi-chan

Kurumi: correcto naru-kun, dijo una pelirroja de figura envidiable la cual vestida de la misma manera que el ex-rubio exacto era el kyubi en su forma humana.

Naruto: pues que esperamos andando dijo el semi pelinegro al momento que este soltaba un chiflido y de los arbustos aparecía un pentagrama de fuego abriendo un portal del cual salio una hermosa motocicleta tipo choper con decorados de llamas en el tanque de combustible como la de la primera película.

Y así la pareja partió con dirección de la aldea de konoha en la cual habían pasado unas cosas interesantes además de la masacre Uchiha varios de los civiles y ninjas fueron masacrados a sartenazos por parte de kushina quien al enterarse de que su hijo había dejado la aldea entro en una gran depresión a tal grado que ni el ramen la alegraba, por su parte Minato sentía un gran odio así mismo por permitir que su primogénito tubiera tal infancia mientas que los gemelos tenían ideas separadas mientras que la pequeña uzumaki sentía tristeza también sentía arrepentimiento pues recuerda como ella y Menma habían menospreciado y humillado a su hermano mayor y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un nudo en la garganta seguida de una aguda punzada en el corazón mientras el uzumaki pelirrojo sentía mucha ira en contra de su hermano porque según era un mal agradecido ya que lo tenia todo padres, hermanos, una casa sinceramente no entendía porque lo dejo todo sin ver o mas bien sin querer ver que la vida de su hermano había sido todo lo contrario.

Nos encontramos en la torre hokage donde se estaba llevando una de las mas grandes y legendarias batallas que todo kage en su vida debe tener en contra del mas cruel de los oponentes, así el 4hokage se estaba enfrentando al papeleo.

Minato: jajaja pues parece que yo gano este encuentro mugroso papeleo, decía eufórico el kage rubio hasta que llamaron a la puerta, adelante, indico el rubio para recibir a quien quería ver lo, ahh hola sensei ¿que sucede?

Jiraiya: Minato vengo de ver al gran sabio sapo al parecer la profecía ha cambiado.

Minato: ¡¡¡Queee!!!,¿como puede ser eso posible?

Jiraiya: al parecer la profecía no trataba de Menma y Kasumi si no de Naruto, esto hizo que el aura del rubio se oscureciera pues al oír el nombre de su primogénito desaparecido lo lleno de pura tristeza y culpa.

Minato: ¿cual es la nueva profecía sensei?, pregunto el kage deprimido a su sensei

Jiraiya: iba así "La paz y tranquilidad del mundo a su fin llegaran, cuando las capas negras con nubes rojas manchadas por la sangre de inocentes a las bestias con cola den caza, temor y desesperación sembraran pero una esperanza aun hay, aquel que su alma vendió por una vida mejor, el que de su hogar huyó volverá y castigará a los que a los que intenten dañar a las almas puras e inocentes, a los malvados con su cadena apresara y con su mirada su alma quemara, el es el ángel del fuego azúl y el vengador de la llama roja, pues el es el portador del espíritu fantasma de la venganza".

Al terminar de recitar la profecía el peliblancos dirigió su mirada a su estudiante el cual estaba en completo shock al oír las palabras "el que su alma vendió por una vida mejor" aunque no las entendía por completo sabia que significaban que su hijo había sufrido a tal punto de perder algo tan valioso tan sólo para dejar de sufrir.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la aldea se puede ver a unos izumo y kitetzu descansar placidamente mientras rondaban por el mundo de los suños del cual perezosamente volvían a causa de un extraño ruido que parecían ronroneos y para averiguar de que se trataba ambos shinobis perezoso asomaron sus rostros fuera del puesto de vigilancia y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos pues veían como dos sujetos se acercaban a gran velocidad montados en un vehículo extraño el cual al estar cerca de la entrada se ladeó para de tenerse y levantar una espesa nube de polvo, sorprendidos ambos shinobis veían como el sujeto que manejaba el vehículo se bajo y lentamente se acercaba a ellos.

Naruto: izumo kotetsu cuanto tiempo sin vernos, dijo entono burlón el semi pelinegro al saludar al par.

Izumo/kotetsu: ¿te conocemos?,dijeron al unísono ambos konoha-nin mientras la duda se hacia presente en sus rostros.

Naruto: en cerio chicos me hieren al no recordar a su pequeño despertador rubio que les salvaba el pellejo del hokage, dijo el semi pelinegro con falso dolor y obvia burla en sus palabras.

Al instante la realidad golpeo en la mente de ambos al recordar cuando cierto rubio de unos 8 años los despertó al ponerles hielos en los pantalones justo antes de la inspección semanal del hokage.

Izumo/Kotetzu: ¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!! giraron impresionados al reencontrarse con su pequeño amiguito rubio que los salvo en mas de una ocasión de ser descubiertos durmiendo en el trabajo.

Naruto: El único y original, dijo el semi pelinegro con un poco de arrogancia en sus palabras.

Izumo: ¿que te paso gaki?, ¿ por que te fuste de la aldea?

Al oír la pregunta el pelinegro fruncio el seño antes de dar una respuesta.

Naruto: ley de clanes capítulo 5, pagina 49, párrafo 2.

Dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta para montar su vehículo y antes de arrancar le dijo a ambos shinobis que informaran de su regreso a la familia del hokage y en un estallido de velocidad se adentro en la aldea.

Izumo: kotetzu cuida el puesto mientras le informo al ambu.

Kotetzu: si no te preocupes, yo me encargó, dijo en respuesta a su compañero de siestas y al estar completamente solo de uno de las cajones saco un pequeño libro café cullo titulo era ley de clanes de konoha y procedió a abrirlo en una zona en especifico y al encontrar lo que buscaba un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente"pobre naruto".

Mientras tanto en la Torré hokage un Minato un poco mas calmado seguía con el tedioso papeleo hasta que una nube de humo se hizo presente en su oficina, y al disiparse la nube se pudo ver a un ambu peliplateado con mascara de perro.

Minato: hola kakashi, ¿sucede algo?

Kakashi: Minato-sensei vengo ha informar el regreso de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase a la aldea de konoha.

Al oír las palabras de su antiguo aprendiz el kage rubio se hizo de piedra mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

Minato: kakashi informa a Kushina y mis hijos de esto y que los quiero aquí lo mas rápido posible.

Kakashi: las ambus neko y kame ya están en eso.

Dijo en respuesta a su antiguo sensei.

En otro lugar mas específicamente en la mansión uzumaki se encontraba cierta pelirroja la cual se encontraba sentada en un viejo y descuidado cuarto el cual había pertenecido a su hijo desaparecido mientras entre sus brazos se encontraba un viejo y remendado peluche de zorro el cual ella le había dado a un pequeño naruto de 5 años antes de hacerlo a un lado por sus hermanos y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Kushina: Naru-chan mi shochi, por favor regresa.

Dijo la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida por los llamados a la puerta de la mansión y al abrirla puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Kushina: ha yugao-chan ¿que su sede?

Yugao: kushina-sensei hokage-sama la necesita en su oficina ahora es urgente

Kushina: de que se trata yu-chan

Yugao: se trata de su hijo, naruto ha vuelto.

Al oír las palabras de su alumna la uzumaki salio con dirección a la torre hokage a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al iraisin de Minato.

Con los gemelos.

Ambos herederos de los clanes uzumaki y Kamikaze estaba entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados del hokage hasta que una ambu de máscara de tortuga los interumpio.

Kasumi: Yo Rin-neesan.

Menma: ¿que pasa Rin-neesan?

Rin: chicos el hokage los necesita, es sobre su hermano, el ha vuelto.

Ante lo dicho como siempre los gemelos tenían ideas totalmente distintas mientras se dirigían a la oficina de su padre.

Kasumi: ha vuelto Onii-chan ha vuelto.

Pensó eufórica la pequeña uzumaki mientras que su hermanos pensaba distinto

Menma: hasta que te dignas en mostrar tu cara malagradecido.

En la torre hokage ya se hallaba reunida la familia Namikaze en la espera de la llegada de su hijo/hermano

Menma: ¿cuanto mas nos va hacer esperar ese idiota?

Minato: Menma, lenguaje

Kasumi: ¿donde esta Onii-chan?, ya quiero verlo.

Dijo animada la pelirroja menor hasta que un extraño ruido llamo su atención a la entrada de la torre, año que los cuatro se asomaron y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos al ver a su hijo/hermano montando un extraño vehículo de dos ruedas mientras una pelirroja lo acompañaba y varias ideas crusaro la mente de los Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Minato: ese vehículo se ve rápido debo verlo mas de cerca.

Menma: hoolaaa nena que haces con el perdedor de aniki, deberías estar con migo.

Kasumi: que genial se ve Onii-chan le pediré que me diga donde consiguió esa ropa.

Kushina: ¿Quien esa zorra que viene con mi sochi, deberé pedirle varias explicaciones a Naru-chan sobre ella.

Un par del minutos después, un llamado a la oficina del hokage tenso a la familia.

Minato: pase

Naruto: buenos días familia Namikaze, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Kushina: Naruto sochi

Naruto: nada de sochi, desde hace 4 años deje de ser lo.

Minato: ¿de que hablas?

En eso un ambu con la marca de raíz apareció el la oficina interrumpiendo la reunión.

Ambu: hokage sama, el consejo ha solicitado una reunión, Naruto san su presencia también es solicitada.

Minato: ¿y ahora que quieren esas viejas víboras?, bueno al mal paso darle prisa.

Nos encontramos en la sala de reuniones del consejo en los cuales se encontraban los consejeros del lado civil, los lideres del consejo de clanes, los consejeros ancianos y algunos kotubetsu jonnin, los cuales solo esperaban que llegara el hokage y su familia para dar inicio a la reunión los cuales no tardaron el arribar y tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares, los único que parecían fuera de lugar eran Naruto y Kurumi los cuales se encontraban en el centro de la sala como si de un juicio se tratara.

Minato: bien ya que estamos todos ¿podría saber quien convocó esta reunión y con que fin?

Danzo: fui yo hokage-sama y el motivo de esta reunión es para discutir la condena de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze jinchuriki del kiuby por desertar de la aldea, dijo el viejo halcón de guerra que fue interrumpido cuando un kunay de color negro con grabados de llamas paso volando a un lado de el haciendo le un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver al semi pelinegro el cual tenia la mano extendida comprobando que el había arrojando el arma.

Naruto: escucha me viejo decrepito voy a dejar varias cosas en claro, primero mi nombre no es Uzumaki ni mucho menos Namikaze es Raider, en segundo ya no soy el jinchuriki del kyubi desde hace dos años y en tercero cuando me fui de la aldea apenas estaba en el primer año de la academia por lo tanto aun era un civil y podía salir y entrar a la aldea a mi antojo.

Minato: ¿como que tu nombre no es Uzumaki ni Namikaze?

Naruto: ya sabia que no lo hibas a recordar, mira odio explicar eso así que solo diré, ley de clanes, capítulo 5, página 49, párrafo 2.

Al oír lo dicho por el Rider todos los líderes de los clanes se sorprendieron pues recordaron un suceso en específico el cual ocurrió hace cuatro años en la mansión del hokage

Flash back

Hace 4 años

Nos encontramos en la mansión hokage en la cual su estaba llevando acabo la celebración del cumpleaños de los hijos del líder de la aldea

Minato: atención tengo un anunció muy importante que hacer.

Al oír las palabras del rubio kage todos guardaron silencio.

Bueno hoy no solo celebramos el nacimiento de mis hijos hace doce años sino que también hoy he decidido quien tomara el lugar como cabeza del clan uzumaki sera mi hijo Menma y el clan Namikaze sera Kasumi y ambos se debatirán durante toda su carrera ninja quien sera mi sucesor en el titulo como hokage.

Al oír las palabras de su líder todos en la fiesta vitorearon a los gemelos excepto un pequeño rubio con sus sueños y esperanzas destrozados el cual sin importar le que los aldeanos lo masacraran a golpes salio a las calles corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aldeano: oigas ahí esta el demonio vamos por el

Al oír como una turba se acercaba empezó a correr para salvarse pero en el fondo el quería que lo atraparan solo para dejar de sufrir sin esperar que esa misma noche todo cambiaría para el.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto: veo que ya recordaste esa noche verdad.

Menma: no entiendo que tiene que ver el hecho de mi nombramiento y el de Kasumi nee conque tu te allás ido por cuatro años, dijo iracundo el pelirrojo

Homura: joven Uzumaki esa ley dicta que si en un clan se elije al hijo menor como cabeza de clan el mayor es desterrado de su clan y su familia siendo despojado de todo beneficio que pueda obtener de este volviéndolo un simple civil.

Kasumi: ¿Como un huérfano?

Koaru: exacto lady Namikaze.

Al enterarse de la situación de su hermano ambos pelirrojos lo vieron con lástima.

Danzo: también podrías explicarnos como es que ya no eres el jinchuriki del kyubi.

Naruto : eso es mas fácil de explicar, miren hace dos años cuando me asenté en un pueblo abandonado en en el país de los demonios llamado san venganza conocí a una sacerdotisa llamada shion la cual extrajo el alma del kyubi de mi cuerpo y la sello nuevamente en esto, dijo el pelinegro al momento que de un shunsin de fuego azul apareció un pequeño tótem de zorro el cual tenia el kajin de alma en el centro,- aqui tienen no es algo que me guste conservar.

Danzo:¿ como hiciste eso?, un shunsin y es difícil de dominar y sobretodo uno elemental.

Kurumi: mi padre le enseñó aclaró y provocó mas dudas la pelirroja al contestar.

Minato: ¿Y quien es tu padre?, pregunto con cierta intriga el rubio hokage a la ex bijuu.

Kurumi: mi padre fue jhonny bleaze, también conocido como el ángel vengador del país de los demonios por su gran dominio del elemento "infierno".

Al oír as afirmaciones de la pelirroja, todo el consejo había quedado impresionado y algunos ya estaban viendo como sacar ventaja de la situación.

Homura: bien siendo ese el caso entrarás al programa de reconstrucción de clanes inmediatamente siendo comprometida con nuestro prodijio Sasuke Uchi...

Esta vez el consejero fue interrumpido por el semi pelinegro pero en esta ocasión fue por una larga y negra cadena la cual surgía des del omóplato del pelinegro enredándose por todo su brazo hasta llegar a la garganta de viejo consejero impidiéndole hablar.

Naruto: escuchen y escuchen me bien, no voy a permitir que mi esposa sea utilizada para satisfacer las asías de poder de ese patético y ridículo intento de emo vengador, de tendencias dudosas.

Afirmó su punto el antiguo Uzumaki al empezar a cubrir lentamente la cadena con las llamas del elemento infierno, mientras su ex familia entraba en un shock profundo al descubrir que la pelirroja era la actual esposa de su hijo/hermano.

Danzou: Naruto-san pare ya es obvio que es un gran guerrero pero que no entiende cual es el significado de ser un verdadero ninja de la hoja.

Naruto: Oh si que la entiendo el auto sacrificio por el bien mayor, pero conteste me esto concejal shimura, ¿Que pasa si la personas salvadas por el sacrificio de la primera no lo merecieran y en lugar de alabar a su salvador son unos mal agradecidos sedientos de poder solo por el hecho de haber sido unos cobardes incapaces de dar su vida por los demás?.

Reprochó indirectamente sus acciones a las tres viejos consejero al recordarles cuando en la segunda guerra shinobi su sensei el niidaime hokage Tobirama Senju se sacrificó para salvar a sus alumnos para que ellos escaparan.

Naruto: ohhh parece que toque un punto sensible en sus viejos y fríos corazones, por suerte se como hacerlos sentir mejor, ¿que les parece un trato?

Koharu: ¿Que clase de trato Naruto-san?

Naruto: simple, nos dejan de molestar a mi a kurumi-chan con todo esto y a cambio podemos incluir una nueva linea de sangre a la aldea.

La declaración del joven frente a ellos dejo a la mayoría de los concejales con miradas avariciosas.

Danzo: ¿y cual seria esa línea de sangre?

Naruto: la misma que estoy usando contra el "honorable" consejal Homura, yo lo llamo "látigos demoniacos".

Declaro el ex rubio al misma tiempo que liberaba del agarre de su cadena al viejo hombre mientras la mencionada regresaba a la espalda del raider.

¿Que dicen es un trato?

Danzo: lo es pero antes queremos ver los alcances y poder que tiene que ofrecer, así que peleara en el estadio de la aldea en contra de nuestros tras mejore ninjas de su generación, los cuales son sus dos ex-hermanos Kasumi y Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze y uno de los últimos uchiha con vida Sasuke Uchiha.

Al oir contra quienes pelearía una leve sonrisa con tintes de burla, satisfacción, locura y sadismo apareció en su rostro.

Y hasta aqui amigospero antes de despedirme aquí tengo algunas de las chicas del harem.

Tayuya

Sasuke( fem)

Haku(fem)

Kin

Guren


	2. capítulo 2: confrontación

Tras haber salido de la sala de reuniones del consejo podemos ver al ahora conocido matrimonio del clan Rider pasear tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea mientras iban en busca de un lugar para comer y en eso el pelinegro capta en al ambienté el dulce aroma de un platillo por el cual sin dudarlo pasaría por los 9 círculos del infierno sin dudarlo con tal de poder sabotear lo.

Naruto: ese aroma...es...es ¡¡¡RAMEN!!!

Grito eufórico el portador del espíritu de la venganza al mismo tiempo que salia disparado en dirección a buscar el origen de ese olor tan majestuoso mientras que detrás de el aparecía un camino de fuego similar al que dejaba su moto al estar en modo vengador.

Kurumi: hay naru-kun aunque pasen los años tu siempre seras el mismo.

Comento la ex-biju mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro antes de seguir a su esposo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze, la familia del hokage estaba ideando un plan al puro estilo de mision imposible para que su hijo/hermano volviera a la familia.

Minato: bien familia hay que iniciar con el plan de la mision, nombre clave

"Reunión familiar".

Kasumi: papá ¿porque paneamos esto en el sótano a oscuras solo con la luz de la mesa?

Kushina: para que no se des concentren.

Menma: Papá, Mamá creo que encontré algo que nos puede ayudar.

Minato: haber Menma ¿que es?

Menma: aqui dice que si el hijo mayor se enfrenta al menor en un combate y este ultimo pierde se le devolverá el título de heredero de clan al hijo mayor.

Kasumi: eso es genial pero para eso onni-chan tiene que vencer a alguno de los dos y darle el titulo de clan en nuestra pelea de hoy en la noche.

Exclamo con alegría la Namikaze ya que a ella no le importaba seder su titulo de heredera a su hermano si con eso el regresaba a la familia pero el caso de Menma como siempre era distinto el no quería sedre su titulo de heredero ya que segun el se vería débil ante su hermano pero lo haría solo para que sus padres ya no estén tristes.

De vuelta con los Rider's.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el punto de origen del olor del ramen el cual resulto ser ni mas ni menos que el famoso ichiraku ramen en donde hambos ya estaban gozando de un plato de miso ramen de cerdo con picante pero a palabras del pelinegro ha este le faltaba a un y cuando le echó mas de medía botella de salsa a su plato.

(NA: ES UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO POR SE EL PORTADOR DEL ESPÍRITU DE VENGANZA).

Naruto: en cerio, no entiendo le pongo y le pongo salsa y aun se siente muy suave.

Kurimi: jijiji, hay naru- kun es un efecto secundaria por tu control de bueno ya sabes.

Naruto: ha te refieres a eso.

Kurumi: si, ¿este estas nervioso?

Naruto: por lo de hoy en la noche, no de hecho para ser te sincero he esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Kurumi: ¿pero si ellos aparecen?

Naruto: sera una oportunidad para darme a respetar y evitar problemas.

Kurumi: suspiro, tienes razón pero sabes que tu poder es una especie de línea de sangre y querrán que hagas tu clan aqui.

Naruto: no hay problema, ya veré que hago ante ese asunto, demás no te hagas que se bien que quieres que tenga un harem mi linda kitzune bisexual y ninfómana.

Kurumi: cierto aun no puedo olvido el gran trio que hicimos con shion en la noche de bodas jijiji.

Dijo la ex biju mientras un leve rubor y una sonrisa marca jiraiya aparecía en su rostro, mientras tanto en un lugar del país de los demonios una pelirrubia de ojos violeta estornudaba mientras por algún raro motivó se empezó a sentir excitada.

Naruto: siii, creo que la traumamos mas de la cuenta.

Kurumi: no lo creó, solo no tuvo un muy buen aguanté por las posturas del kama sutra.

Naruto: oye que te parece si después de la pelea intentamos lo que shion nos recomendó de ese libro de las sombras.

Kurumi: si mi amo, he sido una niña muy mala últimamente y requiero de un castigo, dijo la pelirroja con un tono seductor y sumiso que al pelinegro encantaba.

(NA: solo las verdaderas pervertidas entenderán la última parte).

Mientras tanto en la frontera del país del fuego se podía observar a 4 figuras encapuchadas con túnicas negras con dirección a la aldea

¿?: seguro que se encuentra aqui Abigor.

Abigor: muy seguro el viento me dice cosas.

¿?: ¿y que te dice?

Abigor: No lo se, no hablo vientoñol, pero detecto su olor a ceniza en el aire a esa dirección.

¿?: bien solo un poco mas y el poder de 100 mil almas malditas me pertenecerá.

De vuelta a la aldea.

Se puede ver que el estudio estaba a reventar ya que todos los aldeanos, consejeros, miembros de clanes y ninjas de todos los rangos asistieron para ver el enfrentamiento de sus mejores prodigios contra el hijo desheredado del hokage el cual se encontraba en su palco junto con su esposa y su ahora conocida nuera ya que tenían el plan B de que si Naruto no ganaba el encuentro o algo interfería en este tratarían de acercarse a la pelirroja para reparar la relación con su hijo.

Minato: ¿donde está Naruto?, el encuentro esta por empezar.

Kurumi: tranquilo suegrito el llegara, conociéndolo esta planeando una de sus entradas exageradamente llamativas.

En la arena

Kasumi: donde esta Onii-chan, ya me estoy aburriendo de estarlo esperando, dijo la pelirroja con fastidio en su voz mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un tierno puchero.

Sasuke: de seguro ese dobe se arrepintió de último momento al enterarse que se enfrentaría a un Uchiha de elite como yo, afirmo de manera arrogante y soberbia el pobre intento de emo vengador sin saber que estaba apuntó de recibir la peor paliza de su vida.

Menma: apoyó al teme, de seguro tiene miedo de enfrentarnos.

De repente a lo lejos se empezaron a oír ronroneos mecánicos acercarse mientras que de la parte superior del estadio 4 bocinas gigantes aparecían con una musica muy pesada.

(Audio instrumental de Mägo de Oz/Santael del álbum hechizos, pócimas y brujería).

Tras eso la biju pelirroja se levanto de su lugar con micrófono en mano y entro en modo de presentadora.

Kurumi: bien venidos aldeanos de la aldea de konoha, el día de hoy tenemos una batalla espectacular entre sus tres mejores ninjas y el mejor mercenario del país de los demonios.

Y aquí los tenemos de la aldea de konoha de 1.70 mts de altura del legendario clan Uchiha con peinado de culo de pato y un miembro de 5 cm de largo el supuesto emo vengador de tendencia dudosas y un complejo de inferioridad del tamaño de su ego Uchiha Sasuke.

Tras la presentación de Uchiha todo el estadio estallo en risas lo que enfado al azabache, el cual dio un rugido de ira

Sasuke: ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY UN EMO VENGADOR!!!

Kurumi: ha pero no me negaste lo demas, bueno también tenemos al otro ninja de konoha de 1.72 mts de altura, cara afeminada de cabello pelirrojo con un miembro de 9 centímetros el cabeza de tomate

Menma Uzumaki.

Menma: ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS CABEZA DE TOMATE!!!

Kurumi: ni lo sueñes cuñadito, bueno y la ultima también de konoha de 1.65mts de altura de cabellera roja hasta la cintura con medidas 60, 90, 60 con unas mamadas que complacerían a kami en persona Kasumi Namikaze.

Kasumi: ¡¡¡QUE MALA ERES CUÑADA, ESO TE LO CONFIE COMO UN SECRETO!!!

Kurumi: perdón cuñadita se me chispoteo, bueno estos tres genin se enfrentaran al mejor mercenario de rango SS del país de los demonios, con 1.85 mst de altura un miembro que por experiencia es de 16cm de largo y 5 de ancho, risa muerta anuncia su llegar es lluvia enferma que anuncia tempestad, el único usuario del elemento infierno demos le un gran aplauso a mi amado esposo el gran ¡¡¡NAAAARUUUUUTOOOO RIDER!!!

Cuando la pelirroja termino la presentación el mencionado entro en la arena montado en su motocicleta la cual solo tenia sus neumáticos en llamas mientras recorría al arena por sus muros mientras un camino de fuego le seguía trazando el pentagrama satánico hasta que se detuvo enfrente del Uchiha y de sus hermanos mientras que en las gradas una pelinegra de ojos negros con tendencia satánicas y parentesco con el emo vengador veía todo con estrellitas del pentagrama en sus ojos.

Satsuki: eso fue genial, creo que me enamore, grito eufórica la azabache mientras cierta kitzune pelirroja oía lo dicho por la Uchiha ya estaba maquinando una malvada y pervertida idea en su cabeza.

Kurumi/pensamiento: esa chica parece ser descendiente de Madara, mmmm creo que ya encontré como vengarme de ti maldito emo con aires de dios jijiji, fue el pensamiento de la biju hasta que fue interrumpido por su amada suegrita.

Kushina: Kurumi-san no crees que tus presentaciones estuvieron un tanto exageradas.

Minato: como que estuvo demás de mencionar el tamaño de sus miembros y las medidas de mi hija.

Kurumi: ami ni me miren yo solo leí lo que Naru-kun escribió.

Dijo la kitzune mientras les daba a ambos progenitores unas tarjetas escritas con la letra de su hijo y al leerlas ambos tenían una nube de depreciación al ver el poco respeto que tenia su hijo mayor por sus hermanos aunque les parecía divertida la introducción de Uchiha.

Naruto: bueno yo vine a pelear no a socializar, si que quien viene primero.

Un enorme silencio reinaba en el lugar, pues una gran batalla estaba por comenzar entre los shinobis de konoha y el portador del espíritu de la venganza.

Naruto: bien si no van a atacar lo haré yo.

Dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo qué sus cadenas surgían para comenzar a atacar, a lo que el Uchiha reacciono y empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad.

Sasuke: estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego.

Grito el azabache al momento que la gigantesca masa ardiente hiba en dirección al Rider quien con cadena en mano empezó ha hacer círculos en el aire mientras la técnica de fuego era absorbida por sus cadenas dejando en shock a la mayoría de ninjas y civiles.

Naruto: gracias emo-chan me ahorraste tener que usar mi chakra para poder luchar en cerio.

Dijo el Rider en tono burlón para seguido lanzar sus cadenas en contra de sus oponentes, los cuales lograron esquivar el ataque pero su piel se volvió pálida al ver como el árbol detrás de ellos en menos de 1 segundo se había vuelto cenizas aun y cuando el arma apenas le dio un leve rose.

Naruto: bueno, creo que con esto deje en claro que voy en cerio.

Menma: si ese es el caso pues nosotros también.

Dijo con determinación el pelirrojo mientras desenfunda la espada del clan Uzumaki para comenzar a atacar a su aniki, el cual sin mucha dificultad logra evadir todos los coger mientras sus antebrazos y piernas se veían en vueltas el la llameantes cadenas.

Naruto: no lo haces nada mal con kenjutsu "Ototo" pero veamos como te va contra mi taijutsu "Masacre Infernal".

Exclamó el pelinegro al momento de que le propinaba un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire para después darle una poderosa patada en las costillas sacándolo a volar a uno de los muros de la arena y romperle 3 costillas en el proceso, después dirigió su vista al Uchiha al cual solo tomo de los pies con su cadena y lo utilizo como bola de demolición estrellándolo a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar a lo que varios gritos de horror se olleron en las gradas de parte del club de fans del Uchiha las cuales eran lideradas por una tabla rosada, de vuelta a la arena solo quedaban el pelinegro y la pelirroja los cuáles se veían desafiantes a los ojos hasta que el Rider hablo.

Naruto: ¿Que pasa nee-chan,Ya no quieres jugar con migo al costal de boxeo?,¿Oh es que acaso te da miedo que los papeles se invirtieran?

Dijo con odio y rencor el Rider a su hermana la cual oír sus palabras sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar todos los maltratos que su hermano recibió.

Kasumi: Naruto-nii por favor no quiero pelear con tigo, olvidemos esto y vuelve a casa con nosotros, creeme cuando te digo que estoy muy apenada por mis acciones pasadas.

Dijo la Namikaze a su hermano mayor mientras un mar de lágrimas brotaba de sus azulados ojos.

Naruto: jajaja jajaja jajaja, hay kasumi y yo creía que Menma era el idota.

Menma: oye estoy herido pero no sordo.

Naruto: y creés que me importa.

Kasumi: Onii-chan por favor, para con esto te prometo...

Naruto: calla te no me llames así no soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré, para mi todo intento por reunir a nuestra supuesta familia esta vacío y hueco.

Dijo con odio el pelinegro mientras contenía las lagrimas mientras veía a su hermana la cual había caído de rodillas contra el suelo-Naruto por favor ¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHH!!!- giro la pelirroja mientras unos picos de carbón negro surgieron del suelo los cuales la apresaron mientras unos la atravesaban en puntos no vitales por fortuna, a lo que el pelinegro abrió en grandelos ojos mientras que en el palco kage el yondaime y su esposa olleron las palabras de su hijo mayor hasta que vieron con horror como su hija era empalada múltiples veces por las estacas de tierra negra y soltaba un grito de dolor

Minato/Kushina: ¡¡¡Kasumi!!!

Menma: maldito que le hiciste.

Dijo el pelirrojo completamente recuperado gracias al chacra del kyubi mientras dirigía una mirada de odió a su hermano.

Naruto: yo nada, no tengo afinidad a la tierra solo al fuego, viento y rayo.

Menma: entonces si tu no fuiste ¿Quien fue?

Naruto: solo conozco a una persona que puede controlar la variante carbón del elemento tierra.

¿?: hola Rider, cuanto tiempo sin ver te.

Naruto: lo mismo digo Morrou, y dime ¿que te trae a mi aldea natal?

Dijo a la nada mientras que del suelo aparecía un hombre mayor de aspecto entre 45 y 50 años de pelo negro con tés morena y una barba completa.

Morrou: tu lo sabes bien, he venido por el contrato de san venganza.

Naruto: ¿Que acaso a Blackheard ya sele acabaron los guerreros y me mando a uno de sus perros falderos?

Dijo el Rider con gran burla en sus palabras.

Morrou: burla te cuanto puedas, ya que cuando el contrato sea nuestro el infierno se desatara en la tierra.

Naruto: eso ya lo veremos "ángel caído del conocimiento, Morroe de la piedra negra".

Morrou: lo que tu digas "espíritu de la venganza, Rider de la llama roja" o acaso prefieres tu antiguo nombre " ángel caído de la justicia, Zarathoz de la llama azul".

Ante la declaración del ángel caído todos los presentes en el estadio se les abrieron los ojos como platos mientras que le hokage recordaba la profecía de su sensei.

Minato: aquel que su alma vendió por una vida mejor, el que de su hogar huyó volverá y castigará a los que a los que intenten dañar a las almas puras e inocentes, a los malvados con su cadena apresara y con su mirada su alma quemara, el es el ángel del fuego azúl y el vengador de la llama roja, pues el es el portador del espíritu fantasma de la venganza", dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

De vuelta en la batalla

Naruto: ¿Menma ya estas mejor?

Menma: eso creo.

Naruto: bien quiero que liberes a Kasumi y te la lleves junto con el culo de pato entendido.

Menma: Hai.

Tras eso el Uzumaki preparo un mini rasengan en su mano para evitar lastimar a su hermana y lo estrello contra las picas de carbón para acto seguido tomarla en brazos y con una de sus cadenas escarlatas tomar al Uchiha y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Morrou: bien ya que no hay estorbos que tal si peleamos con todo.

Naruto: los viejos primero.

Morrou: bien.

Tras lo dicho el ángel caído se empezó a transformar haciéndose mas grande y fornido mientras su piel se volvía piedra negra y unís cuernos aparecían en su cabeza dándole un aspecto de minotauro, e inmediatamente le propino un golpe al Rider que lo saco volando al muro del estadio el cual se desmorono de bando un gran hueco en este.

Morrou: ¿Que paso Rider?,¿ eso fue demasiado para ti?

Naruto: primero deja que me cambie.

(N/A:Aquí la escena de la transformación del vengador sera igual que la de la película).

Tras la transformación de Naruto en el vengador fantasma todos en el estadio quedaron aterrados al ver como el hijo ignorado del hokage se convertía en un esqueleto en llamas menos su esposa y cierta pelinegra Uchiha.

Naruto/V: bien Morroe, que quieres que diga tu lápida.

Todos en es estadio se encontraban en un profundo silencio, pues lo que parecía ser un combate entre ninjas de nivel gennin se había vuelto una batalla entre ángeles caídos, pero lo que en verdad sorprendía a todos es que el hijo desterrado de su hokage sea el ángel de la justicia o mas bien el espíritu de la venganza, sobre todo a los consejeros ancianos los cuales conocían a la perfección la leyenda del vengador pues su sensei Tobirama Senju el Niidaime Hokage les había contado la leyenda una tarde después de uno de sus entrenamientos.

Flashback

Nos encontramos en la recién fundada Konoha, en los campos de entrenamiento donde unos Homura,Koharu, Danzo e Hiruzen de unos 12 años terminaban uno de sus entrenamientos.

Tobirama: Muy bien chicos, gran trabajo con su control de chakra en especial tu saru.

Ese respuesta de su sensei dejo a un hiryzen rascando su cabeza como cierto semi pelinegro del futuro, a un Danzo celoso, una sonrrojada Koharu y un Homura emo.

Saru: no es para tanto sensei.

Tobirama: bueno chicos monten el campamento en lo que traigo los peces.

Hai sensei- gritaron el cuarteto al unísono ante la orden de su sensei, 20 minutos después se encontraban los 5 alrededor de una fogata disfrutando de su manjar hasta que alguien hablo.

Danzo: Oiga sensei.

Tobirama: si Danzo.

Danzo: ¿conoce alguna buena historia que nos pueda contar?

Tobirama: tal vez.

Saru: eso quiere decir que si.

Koharu: por favor sensei cuente nos la.

Homura: estoy de acuerdo, es muy aburrido comer sin una buena historia.

Tobirama: Muy bien chicos, ¿han escuchado hablar sobre el "vengador fantasma"?

Chicos: ¡El Vengador Fantasma!

Tobirama: Muy bien chicos, miren hace mucho mucho tiempo y antes que el hombre empleara el chacra existió un ser un espíritu de justicia su nombre era "Zarathos el ángel del fuego azul" el fue enviado por kami a la tierra para protejer el mundo del hombre, pero cuando llego se horrorizo al ver que este todo el tiempo se veia en vuelto en guerras por obtener poder acosta de vidas inocentes, asì que fue en busca de ayuda del todo poderoso, pero se decepciono al recibir una respuesta negativa de este pues alegaba que no debian interferir en los asuntos del hombre, asi que furioso abandono los cielos volviendo se en un Àngel caido haciendo justicia por sus propias manos pero su poder era insuficiente como para proteger al hombre de si mismo, fue asì que decidio decendio a los infiernos en busca de la ayuda de su hermano Lucifer pidiendo le no el poder de proteger al hombre sino de vengar a los inocentes, consumido por la oscuridad su mision de proteger al hombre se corrompio por un deseo insaciable por castigar a los culpables y se comvirtio en ''EL ESPIRITU DE LA VENGANZA'', se dice que cada cierto tiempo elige a un individuo para cumplir con su labor, lo posee, en la presencia del mal toma control del hombre y durante las noches da caza a los malvados cuyas almas esten manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, asi que cuidado ya que si tu alma esta corrupta este vendra por ti te atrapara con su cadena infernal y con su mirada tu alma quemara y consumira.

Danzo: Se-se-semnsei eso solo es una leyenda ¿verdad?

Tobirama: Pero toda leyenda tiene un poco de verdad

Saru: Pero ¿como saber si es real?

Tobirama: No lo se, eso solo el tiempo lo dira, pues la verdad tarde o temprano sale a flote.

Finalizo su relato el Senju al mismo tiempo que su pupilos lo miraban con rostros completamente blancos y los ojos abiertos como platos antes de estos soltaran un grito de terror mientras su sensei les dio un leve susto de muerte por el cual se tiro al suelo a reir como pocas y raras veces lo hacia.

Fin Flashback.

de vuelta al presente los tres consejeros estaban literalmente mojando sus pantalones al descubrir que las historias de su sensei eran reales y mentalmente deceaban haber muerto hace 16 años como Hiruzen durante el atake del Kyubi a la aldea (N/A: en esta historia fue el sandaime quien sello al kyubi en Naruto y sus hermanos).

En cambio todos los presentes aun no salian de la impresion de ver lo que a sus ojos era el comienzo de una guerra santa, mientras en el palco kage el yondaime hokage y su familia aun no podian creer lo que veian al momento de que los tres consejeros les contaban a detalle el relato del que les hablo su sensei hace varios años, incluso el presumido de Menma el cual cargaba de manera nupcial a su herida hermana sintio escalosfrios al oir del poder que poseia su aniki ya que como el lo habia tratrado en la pelea le dio a entender que se estaba conteniendo y mucho, mientras el duo Uchia veia todo con mucha atenciòn pero por motivos distintos por su la do la bella Satsuki veia todo con una mirada soñadora con ojos de borrego a medio morir mientras nuestro emo vengador sorprendentemente no veia esto con envidia sino con admiraciòn pues delante de el se encontraba el vengador original y el mas grande de todos.

Vengador: ¿Y bien Morrou, no que muy muy?

Morrou: ¡¡callate!!

dijo el angel caido del conocimiento mientras que del suelo hizo surgir varias picas de tierra las cuales se dirigian rapida y veloz mente hacia el espiritu de venganza el cual logro evadir el ataque y de un chiflido llamo a sus fiel motocicleta al cual al entrar en contacto con el vengador se transformo en una version demoniaca de la misma,

la cual de un estallido de velocidad se dirigio al minotauro de tierra y el vengador sacaba de una de las maletas de su veiculo lo que parecia ser una escopeta recortada y disparaba enormes bolas de fuego en contra del angel caido, el cual ni se inmuntaba ante los ataques del vengador el cual salio disparado en sentido contrario por uno de los poderosos golpes de su contrincante y de manera agil aterizo en el suelo mientras sus cadenas en llamas rodearon nuevamente sus brazos y de manera veloz y contundente arremetio encontra de su contrincante el cual no podia evadirlo y cuando la rafaga de golpes concluyo este solo escupio uno de sus dientes antes de arremeter en contra del vengador como toro al estocar al mencionado contra la pared el cual perdio su transformaciòn antes de recibir una paliza como loki y thor en contra de Hulk.

Morrou: ¿Que paso Rider?, ¿No me digas que ya te cansas te?, eres una berguenza para los de tu especie, pense que tu al reencarnar por primera vez en la historia hibas a darme una mejor batalla.

Naruto: TSK, callate.

dijo el Rider antes de de ser asotado nuevamente contra el suelo.

Morrou: cuando te arrebate el contrato Blackheard me dara el darhthole y podre ser el se caido mas poderoso de todos y cuando te mate are mi zorra a esa hermosa esposa tuya.

Esas palabras habian calado fuertemente en la mente del pelinegro y mas pronto que tarde iba ha dejar muy en claro que si insultaban a la hermosa kitzune prepararate para conocer un nuevo significado de la parabra sufrimiento.

Naruto: Morrou.

Morrou: siiii

Naruto: ¡¡¡DA TE POR MUERTO!!!

Grito colerico el Rider antes de dar una gran exploción de poder tanto celestial como demoniaco, el cual se manifesto en forma de un gan pilar de fuego azul oscuro casi morado, mientras que el caido del conocimiento salio volando asta estrellarse contra el suelo y su brazo derecho con el que sostenia al portador del espiritu de la venganza se habia buelto de un color gris claro mientras ante su vista atonita al ver como su brazo se desmonoraba frente a sus ojos.

Mientras en el palco kage la familia del ex rubio se quedaba asombrada al ver los alcances del poder de su hijo, pero les intrigaba al hecho de que al parecer su hijo olvidado no era el portador del antiguo angel de la justicia sino su rencarnación.

kurumi: que interesante, esto nunca habia pasado.

kushina: ¿a que te refieres?

kurumi: al hecho de que naru-kun solo ha podido manifestar el poder de Zarathoz por separado.

Minato: ¿Como que por separado?

kurumi: como lo dige, el solo puede usar el poder de la flama roja de la venganza o la azul de la justicia por separado pero ...

Menma: Quieres decir que aniki esta...

Kurumi: Exacto tomatito, usando ambos poderes a la vez.

De vuelta a la arena.

Morrou:¿Como, como es posible?...¿como es posible que puedas usar las llamas del purgatorio?

Rider: Tu mismo lo digiste, yo no soy solo otro silple portador yo soy la rencarnacion del Zarothoz el parte angel y demonio.

Dijo el Rider al momento que el pilar de fuego se desacia y dejaba ver su nueva forma la cual era basica-mente la misma solo que su fuego era morado, pero en su espalda se asomaban de su espalda unas alas de color negro metalicas y de sus brasos colgaban sus cadenas las cuales poco a poco perdian ese color negro el cual se desprendia de estas como si fuera cenizas y dejaban ver un color plata oscuro las cuales se enteraban en la tierra dirigiendose a Morrou las cuales lo estocaron por todos lados y lo sometieron contra el suelo, el cual veia en camara lenta el Rider se acercaba hacia el mientra una espada demoniaca de brillo azul aparecia en su mano y la levanto sobre el pecho del caido.

Morrou: Por favor piedad.

Rider: lo siento, seme acobo la piedad.

Dijo el vengador de manera estoica mientras apuñalaba al caido justo en el corazon provocando que este se volviera completamente de piedra el cual se desmorono dejando solo intacta la cabeza de su rival la cual fue destrozada por un potente pizoton destrozando al angel del conocimiento, al ver su victoria el Rider cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para inmediatamente levantarlos al aire y soltar un potente rugido el cual helo la sangre de todos los presentes, al mismo tiempo que los primeros rallos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte y cuando estos tocaron al Rider su transformacion se descizo mientras este soltaba un grito de dolor y caia al suelo.

Naruto: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!, Odio el amanecer.

dijo con voz cansada antes de arremeter con pezades contra el suelo.

y hasta aqui amigos espero que os alla gustado esta parte


	3. Capítulo 3: Visión Demoníaca

Capitulo 3: Vision demoniaca.

unas horas despues en el hospital de la aldea de las hojas podemos ver a un semipelinegro el cual hasta hace poco se encontraba inconciente ya que repentinamente desperto de manera brusca haciendo que los intrumentos medicos sobresalten lo que proboca que su ex-familia y actual esposa entraran rapidamente a la habitación.

Kurumi: Naru-kun hasta que despiertas, ya me tenias preocupada- dijo la kitzune mientras se acurrucaba junto con su esposo.

Naruto: hay ¿que paso?

Menma: no mucho solo que tuvimos una pelea con tigo nos interrumpio un tio el cual se convirtio en un gigantesco toro de forma humanoide, luego tu te convertiste en un esqueleto en llamas, te patearon el trasero volviste a la normalidad y cuando el tio insulto a Kurumi-san tu perdiste el control te envolviste en un pilar de llamas moradas y volviste a ser ese esqueleto llamante con alas negras destrozaste al tio y !!!NOS ENTERAMOS QUE ERES LA RENCARNACION DEL ESPIRITU DE LA VENGANZA Y ÁNGEL DE LA JUSTICIA¡¡¡-dijo con aburrimiento el pelirrojo mientras que la ultima parte la dijo entre asombrado y asustado.

Naruto: Ya veo, un momento ¿donde esta Kasumi?- tras la pregunta del Rider toda la familia del Hokage bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza.

Kushina: Naru-chan ella...ella callo en coma ya que tras ser empalada por ese desgraciado sus heridas no sanaban de manera correcta y perdio mucha sangre.-tras lo dicho por la matriarca Uzumaki el Rider bajo la mirada y esta se ensombrecio mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama.

Narto: Kurumi-chan ayuda me a ir con Kasumi.

Kurumi: bien naru-kun pero no te esfueres demaciado.

Naruto: ok.

Diez minutos despues todos los Uzumaki-Nmikaze y la pareja Rider se encontraban en el cuarto de la inconciente Kasumi la cual estaba conectada a varios instrumentos medicos los cuales regulaban y median sus signos vitales.

Naruto: aqui esta bien amor, apartir de aqui yo me encargo-dijo el pelinegro mientras que levanta su brazo derecho el cual empezo a cubrirse en llamas azules mientras su piel se desprendia de este como cenizas ardientes dejando ver su hueso y se acerco a su hermana y coloco la misma en la frente de la Uzumaki mientras la acariciaba, la cual ignalo una gran cantidad de aire por la boca mientras volvia del mundo de la inconcienca mientras se abalanzaba a su Aniiki para abrazarlo y empezar a llorar.

Kasumi: Naru-nii...gracias,sniff... fue horrible...senti...sniff senti que habia muerto, ahora entiendo porque no querias volver con nosotros-al oir las palabras de su hija al yondaime le entro la curiosidad del significado de sus palabras.

Minato: espera hija ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Naruto: creo que yo puedo explicar eso.

Menma: pues explicate.

Naruto: bien, si pusieron atención a mi pelea con Morrou sabran que el es o más bien era el ángel caido del conocimiento ademas del elemental de la tierra por lo tanto al momento en que atravezo a nee-chan algo de la energia del saber entro en su cuerpo saturando su mete de información causando que entrara en coma y por lo mismo puede que se haya enterado de algunas cosas interesantes.

Kurumi: pero lo importante es saber de que se entero mientras estaba inconciente- dijo la kitzune de manera serie y estoica mientras que todos volteaban a ver a la mencionada.

Kasumi:!!!NOOO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN RECORDAR ESO FUE HORRIBLE LO QUE VI¡¡¡-grito muy alterada la Uzumaki menor la cual se calmo al oir las palabras de su madre la cual dijo que no era nescesario ya que podian llamar a Inoichi para revisar su mente sin que ella tenga que recordar nada- muy bien Oka-san lo are-al instante el Hokage llamo a un ambu al cual le pidio que trajiera al Yamanaka para revisar los recuerdos de su hija y de paso suprimir sus recuerdos traumantes.

Inoichi: bien Hokage-sama ¿que nescesita?-dijo respetuosamente el rubio al lider de la aldea de manera respetuosa.

Minato: gracias por venir Inoichi, nescesito que entres en los recuerdos de mi hija ya que al parecer que durante su inconciencia tuvo una especie de visiones pero al parecer son demasiado traumantes para ella.

Inoichi: bien hokage-sama, preparence-dijo el Yamanaka mientras todos los presentes ponian sus manos en los hombros del rubio mientras este trazaba sellos para luego decir ninpo arte ninja: escaneo mental llevando a todos a la mente de la pelirroja menor.

MENTE DE KASUMI:

Todos los konohanin al entrar en la mente de Kasumi podian ver que se encontraban en una llanura la cual estaba desprobista de toda vida mientras que a lo largo de esta se encontraban tirados varios cuerpos de shinobis de todas las aldeas los cuales se les habia escapado la vida de sus cuerpos y en el centro de todo se encontraba un gigantesco anillo de fuego como si fuera un tipo de portal del cual varias criaturas demoniacas y humanoides blancos de cabello verde arrastraban los ninjas que aun tenian vida a un arbol el cual al entrar en contacto con ellos este absorbian todo su chacra para despues tirar los cuerpos al demoniaco portal mientras que en la copa del arbol se podian ver a nueve figuras las cuales estaban incrustadas en este de los cuales se podia distingir a la pelirroja esposa del Rider el cual estaba tirado en el suelo transformado en el vengador pero en vez de fuego el esqueleto era rodeado por humo negro el cual brotaba de el y de repente su craneo era destrozado por lo que parecia un joven de unos 20 años de traje negro el cual era rodeado por los brazos de una mujer de tes palida cebello blanco y largo de ojos perlados con lo que parecian cuernos brotando de su cabeza, rapidamente el yamanaka termina su tecnica causando que todo regresen a la normalidad.

DE VUELTA AL MUNDO REAL:

Todos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue roto por el rubio cuando dio un potente puñetazo a la pared la cual se destrozo por el golpe.

Naruto: ¡¡¡ese maldito bastardo!!!-grito colerico el Rider mientras su puño se grababa en el muro del Hospital.

Kushina: ¿Que fue todo eso?

Kurumi: al parecer kasumi-nee ha visto el futuro y con ello los planes de blackheard.

Minato: ¿y quien es ese tal blackheard?

Naruto: es el insolente, malcriado, arrogante, presumido, abaricioso y emo hijo del diablo.

Menma: como Sasuke pero con poderes de demonio.

Naruto: exacto, ese bastardo queria gobernar el inframundo exigiendo le a su padre que le diera el titulo del rey de las tinieblas pero este al negarse al decirle que todavia no era su tiempo hace unos 3 años salio del infierno en compañia de los elementales y algunos angeles caidos para buscar el contrato de san venganza ese contrato tiene el podel de mas de cienmil almas malditas y si se apodera de el tendra el poder suficiente como para liberar el infierno en la tierra y gobernar ambos mundos pero al parecer con las visiones de Kasumi hemos descubierto que no es lo unico que planea.

Kasumi: ¿y quien era la mujer que estaba con el?

kurumi: kaguya Otsutsuki.

todos: ¿quien?

Tras la pregunta del grupo de shinobis el Rider conto toda la historia de como Kaguya habia llegado al mundo, la creacion del chacra y su batalla con sus hijos (que fueron los primeros portadores del poder de Zarathoz) y la creacion de los nueve Biijus.

Minato: en tonces esa es la razon por la que te fuiste.

Naruto: si, tenia que encontrar a ese maldito y regresarlo al infierno pero cuando lo enfrente por primera vez me dio una tremenda paliza y yo anque este moilesto con ustedes por lo que me hiciero no queria que sufrieran las consecuencias de esta batalla.

Kushina: ¿entonces porque volviste?

Naruto: eso fue más cosa de Kurumi-chan ya que me rogo que la tragiera a la aldea porque queria conocerlos, ademas de pedir apoyo ya que en mi ultima batalla sibien acabe con los seguidores de Blackheard lo hice a duras penas ya que casi me quitan el contrato.

en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando ver a los dos Uchihas los cuales se acercaron a la familia del hokage mientras nuestro emo vengador llamaba la atencion de nuestro protagonista.

Sasuke: ¡¡¡RIDER!!!- grito el culo de pato para llamar la atención de todos en la habitación mientras que este se pocisionaba en frente del semi- pelinegro.

Naruto: ¿Que es lo que quieres Uchiha?

Sasuke: pido humildemente que me tome como aprendiz Rider-sama - dijo el pelinegro mientras este se arrodillaba en frente de todos dejando los mas que atonitos.

Y hasta aqui amigos espero hayan disfrutado este corto pero entretenido capitulo y si tiene mas ideas de como continuar este o mis otros fic's con gusto los leere hasta la proxima.


	4. Prueba de Fuego

**Capitulo 4: Prueba de Fuego.**

Sinceramente no se como termine así, ahora me encontraba caminando en dirección a la academia, no como un gennin recién graduado, sino como un Jounnin sensei, aunque era de esperarse cuando recordé que había mostrado mis poderes como el vengador fantasma además de que asesine a un ángel caído que amenazaba la aldea, aunque lo que me da risa es recordar las caras del consejo civil cuando me nombraron Jounnin.

Flash back

Nos encontramos en la sala del consejo donde se estaba llevando el nombramiento del rider con su nuevo rango a lo que varios civiles reclamaron, pero una sola mirada del portador del poder de Zarathoz los callo cuando este convirtió parcialmente su rostro en el del vengador haciendo que la mayoría de los civiles se cagaran del miedo en especial los consejeros del Hokage los cuales temblaban como niños de seis años a los que se les dejo ver una película de terror clasificación B-17.

Fin Flash back

El Rider al salir de sus recuerdos sin notarlo ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón donde sus alumnos lo esperaban, al entrar se encontró con 2 cabelleras pelirrojas, 2 prlinegras y una tabla con un chicle pegado, estos eran Uzumaki Menma, Uzumaki Kasumi, Uchiha Satsuki, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, se preguntaran como termino siendo el sensei de este grupo tan singular es algo simple de hecho en primer lugar sus hermanos se querían relacionar con el para restablecer parcialmente su vínculo de hermanos, en segundo los Uchihas no dejaban de molestarlo con que se volviera su sensei y en tercero Mebuki Haruno la madre de Sakura le había pedido a este que por favor ayudara a su hija a dejar esa actitud de fan que de seguro la mataría en una de sus misiones, ya resignado este solo acepto para que dejaran de molestarlo.

Naruto: bien, mi primera impresión sobre ustedes es que son un desastre, pero no es algo que un poco de trabajo duro y algo de disciplina no pueda arreglar, bueno los espero en la azotea en 5 minutos.

Cinco minutos después en la azotea de la academia.

Naruto: bien, como a partir de ahora somos un equipo que les parece si nos conocemos un poco, primero yo, mi nombre es Naruto Rider como ya sabrán soy el vengador fantasma mis gustos tengo varios de entre ellos pasear en mi motocicleta, salir con Kurumi-chan y la musica Hevy Metal y lo que odio es a los engreídos y arrogantes y mi mayor sueño es encontrar la mas picante de las salsas- lo ultimo dejo a todos los presentes con enormes gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas-antes que diga que mi sueño es tono dejen me decirles que yo al tener el poder del vengador soy inmune a los efectos del picante, bien ahora tu rosadita.

Sakura: yo soy Sakura Haruno mis gustos son dijo mientras veía al emo y esta se sonrojaba, mi sueño es volvió a ver al emo y lo que odio es a Ino cerda por querer quitarme a mi Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: (ahora entiendo por que su medre me pidió cambiar su mentalidad), bueno que interesante, bien que tal tu rojita.

Kasumi: hi aniiki-sensei, mi nombre es Uzumaki Kasumi, lo que me gusta es el sagrado ramen, entrenar y la pintura, lo que odio son los tres minutos que se tarda en estar listo el ramen, los pervertidos y los arrogantes y mi sueño es evitar que cierta pesadilla se vuelva realidad.

Naruto: (parece que aun le afecta lo que vio), muy bien, ahora tomatito que tal si te presentas.

Menma: tu también aniiki-dijo el pelirrojo Uzumaki mientras lloraba estilo anime-bien mi nombre es Uzumaki Menma mis gustos y disgustos son los mismos que los de Kasumi-nee, pero mi sueño es poder ganar el perdón de cierta persona y volverme un poderoso shinobi para poder pelear a su lado.

Naruto: (creo que alguien se arrepiente), pues creo que uno de tus sueños ya se cumplio-dijo el Rider a su hermano mientras le mostraba una sonrisa ladeada-bien culo de pato algo que decir en tu defensa.

Aqui sasuke dice lo mismo que en el anime.

Naruto: bien tu lado vengador me agrada pero habrá que sacarte lo emo.

¿?: jajaja eso es como decirle al sol que no alumbre.

Naruto: ¿y tu eres?

¿?: cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Satsuki soy la hermana del emo culo de pato, mis gustos son los tomates y la cultura satánica, lo que odio es a los hipócritas san turrones y mi sueño es hacer entrar en razón al emo y traer de vuelta al metro sexual de mi hermano.

Naruto: tu hermanita no te tiene respeto alguno- dijo el Rider mientras veía al culo de pato.

Sasuke: lamentablemente no.

Naruto: bueno dejando eso de lado, aliste se para su prueba gennin.

Sakura: pero sensei nosotros ya somos gennin.

Naruto: y te haces llamar la mas lista de la generación, el examen gennin solo es un filtro para revelar a los que verdaderamente tienen oportunidad como shinobi.

Todos: ooooh.

Naruto: Bien sigan me- dijo el Rider ala ves que hacia aparecer una de sus cadenas para hacer círculos con ella para abrir un portar, el cual cruzo en compañía de sus alumnos-bien, damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos al...

Satsuki: ¡¡¡LOS 9 CIRCULOS DEL INFIERNO!!!-grito con fascinación la Uchiha satánica mientras en sus ojos se hacia presente nuevamente el símbolo del pentagrama.

Sakura: este, sensei ¿que hacemos aqui?-dijo aterrada la pelirrosa ojiverde a su sensei.

Naruto: que buena pregunta sakura, aquí es donde aran su prueba la cual sera atrapar me antes de que llegue al 4 circulo, mientras conducen esto-dijo el semi pelinegro a la vez que señalaba lo que era un vehículo de asalto militar blindado con 2 torretas en el techo.

Satsuki: pido adelanté.

Menma: pido aaah..

Sasuke: yo conduzco.

Naruto: bien comiencen-dijo el Rider al momento de transformarse en el vengador y montar su vehículo infernal- **Un consejo aqui en el infierno 3 horas en el mundo real son tres días así que apurense jajaja jajaja jajaja.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki se estaba llevando a cabo una muy interesante conversación entre nuera y suegra.

Kushina: y dime kurumi-san,¿como conociste a mi hijo?

Kurumi: bien es una larga historia de hace mas de 3 años y medio.

Kushina: tenemos bastante tiempo en lo que Naru-chan les hace la prueba a los chicos.

Kurumi: bien como dije esto paso hace casi mas de tres años.

Flash back.

Narra kurumi:

Mi padre y yo eramos de un pequeño pueblo en la frontera del país de los demonios, cuyo nombre no es coincidencia ya que se decía que en las profundidades del la capital se hallaba oculto un antiguo portal el cual unía el infierno y tierra, muchos pensamos que era solo una vieja leyenda creada para asustar a los niños, pero entonces descubrimos que toda leyenda tiene un poco de verdad, un día de manera repentina el cielo se enrojeció y las nubes se oscurecieron y sin previo aviso la tierra se cuarteo y de está salieron enormes criaturas de color rojo carmesí con uno endemoniados ojos amarillos (los demonios rojos de nanatzu no taisa) los cuales comenzaron a arrebatar y devorar las almas de las personas, mi padre quien empuñaba sus dos espadas llameantes se enfrentó a ellos pero fue en vano ya que término siendo atravesado por sus propias armas, preocupada por el corrí a su lado para poder curarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues sus heridas eran graves y sin darme cuenta uno de esos demonios me iba a atacar con sus garras para aplastar me de no ser porque en ese momento una cadena negra sostuvo a la criatura solo para que esta fuera atravesada por otras nueve cadenas las cuales se envolvieron el llamas rojas desintegrando al moustro y en fue entonces que lo vi, pelinegro con mechones rubios esos profundos ojos azules y la seriedad de su rostro la cual combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo de pierde dándole un aura de peligro y cuando comenzó a atardecer lo vi transformarse en el vengador fantasma a lo que las criaturas al verlo por sus expresión en sus rostros demostraba terror huyeron de regreso a la gruta de la que salieron.

Fin flash back.

Kurumi: y así fue como lo conocí, el salvando mi vida tras la muerte de mi padre y haciéndose cargo de mi.

Y hasta aqui gente espero lo hayan disfrutado y no se preocupen que en un futuro explicare como es que Kurumi es la forma humana de kyubi.


	5. Triunfo en el Infierno

Naruto "El espiritu de la venganza"

Capitulo 5: Triunfo en el infierno.

Devuelta en el infierno se puede ver al los miembros del equipo 7 montados en el vehículo de aspecto militar mientras estos huían de una horda de zombies y varias criaturas mutantes como las de las películas de Residen Evil, la cuales estaban siendo retenidas por los gemelos Uzumaki que se encontraban en el techo del vehículo utilizando las metralletas para liquidar a los moustros tras de ellos, en el volante estaba Sasuke maniobraba velozmente con la mente clara en su objetivo mientras seguía las indicaciones de su hermana mayor Satsuki ya que ella al ser una satánica declarada tenia conocimientos del terreno mientras la pobre Sakura estaba que se cagaba del miedo al verse envuelta en tal situación además de sentirse totalmente inútil al no poder contribuir en nada o eso creía hasta que una gran enciclopedia callo sobre su frente sota la cual iba a soltar un grito de dolor el cual nunca surgía al ver el titulo del libro el cual decía "Como hacer Armas y artículos militares para bobos volumen 1"ante esto a una velocidad impresionante la banshee rosada se leyó por completo el gigantesco libro y al terminar al fin sabia en que ayudar.

Sasuke: ¡¡¡MENMA, ¿AUN NOS SIGUEN ESOS FENÓMENOS?!!!

Menma: ¡¡¡SI, PARECE QUE NO SE DETENDRÁN POR NADA!!!

Kasumi: ¡¡¡JURO QUE SI ATRAPO A NARUTO-NII LE DARÉ TAL GOLPISA POR PONERNOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN QUE NI VOLVIENDO A REENCARNAR SE LE VA A OLVIDAR!!!

Satsuki: ¡¡¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR O JURO QUE YO MISMA LOS TIRO EN EL RÍO KARONTE!!!

Menma: ¡¡¡DIABLOS, YA CASI NO TENEMOS MUNICIONES Y AUN QUEDAN MUCHAS DE ESAS COSAS!!! - grito desesperadamente el Uzumaki al ver que sus municiones estaban escaseando cuando de pronto la Haruno subió al techo mientras traía con sigo un misil de proporciones enormes.

Kasumi: ¡¡¡SAKURA, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!!

Sakura: ¡¡¡MENMA, KASUMI, NECESITÓ QUE LE ARROJEN ESTO A LAS CRIATURAS!!!

Menma: ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Sakura: ¡¡¡SOLO HAGAN LO, CONFÍEN EN MI!!! -tras la declaración de la rosada los gemelos Uzumaki con sus cadenas procedieron a arrojar el enorme proyectil el cual apenas hizo contacto con el suelo esta estallo en una gran masa de fuego la cual incineró por completo a las criaturas y la única evidencia que quedaba de lo ocurrido era una gigantesca nueve de polvo con la forma de un hongo.

Kasumi: wow, Sakura eso fue impresionante.

Menma: ¿que era ese misil?

Sakura: sólo una bomba atómica casera - dijo como si nada la rosada mientras los gemelos quedaron más que asombra dos ante la declaración de su compañera, para después bajar todos a la cabina del vehículo.

Kasumi: He, Sakura-san ¿donde aprendiste a armar esa cosa?

Sakura: solo es algo que leí en un libro - fue la simple y llana respuesta de la pelirosada a sus compañeros, mientras que a lo lejos el Rider veía esto de forma aprobatoria ya que lo que buscaba realmente en esta prueba era que sus alumnos mostraran espíritu de compañerismo lo cual era esencial en todo guerrero.

Rider: al parecer ya se están entendiendo, me alegra eso —dijo el portador del espíritu de venganza al momento que se retiraba del lugar en su demoníaco vehículo.

Mientras tanto de regreso en el mundo humano podemos ver a la Rider pelirroja sentada en su cama mientras leía un muy conocido libro de portada negra titulado "50 sombras de Hatake", lo que nadie sabia era que este popular libro erótico tan amado por las mujeres era obra de la alumna e hija adoptiva de la Sannin de las babosas Shizune Senju.

Kushina: hola kurumi, ¿que haces?

Kurumi: nada interesante, solo leo un pequeño libro que me recomendó la sacerdotisa que nos caso a Naruto-kun y a mi.

Kushina: ¿podría echar le un vistazo?.

Kurumi: no creo que este lista para este tipo de literatura suegrita.

Kushina: hay por favor hija, he peleado yo sola contra un batallón entero, un pequeño libro no es nada — dijo arrogante la matriarca Uzumaki al momento de tomar el pequeño libro negro y tras unos pocos minutos esta se desmalla mientras sangre escurría por su nariz al momento de que una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en su rostro.

Kurumi: le dije que no estaba lista para este tipo de literatura — dijo de forma aburrida la pelirroja al momento de ayudar a la madre de su esposó a levantar se y dejarla en su cuarto.

De regreso con el equipo 7 estos habían logrado atrapar a su sensei al utilizar su ingenio para tenderle una trampa con lo que el mas anhelaba "la salsa mas picante del mundo", eso fue lo que llevo al grupo de gennin a la victoria teniendo al Rider atado de cabeza en un árbol para luego perder su transformación.

Naruto: bien chicos pasaron y por lo que veo ya se entendieron como equipo.

Kasumi: así es aniiki-sensei, pero aun hay una cosa que debemos hacer — dijo de manera dulce la pelirroja tal vez demasiado cosa la cual aterró al semi pelinegro el cual algo dudoso pregunto que cosa seria — eso seria ¡¡¡DARTE UNA PALIZA POR PONERNOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!!! — Y así comenzó la tortura del portador del espíritu de la venganza al ser usado como piñata por sus alumnos.

Varias horas después podemos ver al dueto de padre e hijo caminar por las calles de la aldea en dirección de la mansión del clan Uzumaki.

Minato: ¿asi que los chicos te usaron como una piñata viviente? — pregunto algo incrédulo el rubio kage a su hijo semi pelinegro.

Naruto: si, y lo malo es que lo hicieron con bates de metal.

Minato: esta bien, ¿y que has pensado sobre lo que te dije de quedarte en la mansión con kurumi-chan?

Naruto: mejor paso, a kurumi y a mi nos guata tener nuestro espacio, además de que ella tiene gustos un tanto extraños los cuales pueden parecerles incómodos.

Minato: hay por favor Naruto, ni que ella fuera una bisexual ninfómana con aires de dominatrix, ¿o si lo es?

Naruto: si ya lo dijiste para que contesto.

Minato: solo esperó que en el poco tiempo que estuvimos fuera no le haya pegado esas costumbres a tu madre — lejos estaba de saber el Namikaze lo que le esperaba en la casa, pues tan pronto como ambos pusieron un pie dentro fueron amarrados y llevados con lujo de violencia a un cuarto en donde cada uno fue esposado a un colchón individual y las responsables de esto eran ni mas ni menos que Kushina y Kurumi las cuales estaban usando un conjunto muy atrevido pues este consistía en un par de botas de piel las cuales les llegaban a la mitad del muslo, un leotardo rojo con encaje negro y una faja negra además de guantes de látex negro que llegaba hasta la mitad del ante brazo y en la manos de cada una había un fuete o un látigo.

Naruto: no digas que te lo advertí otou-san.

Minato: okey en tiendo tienes un punto, ahora como nos libramos de esta situación.

Kurumi: lo siento suegrito pero no hay escape de esto, Naruto-kun me prometió una sesión de sexo rudo después de la prueba y me lo va a cumplir.

Kushina: en cuanto a ti Mina-kun ya tiene tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros y kuru-chan me convenció de probar cosas nuevas, así que relajante y goza lo — fueron las seductoras palabras de la matriarca Uzumaki las cuales causaron que este tuviera un leve escalofrío antes de vivir la mejor noche de su vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, wu hahahahah si duda soy malo por cortarlo en la mejor parte pero no se preocupen en el próximo capitulo habrá un pequeño Flash back de lo ocurrido y me disculpo por no haber actualizado la historia pero tenía un bloqueo mental si mas hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


End file.
